Another Day, Another Park
by Appy4la
Summary: Sequel to Amusement Parks with the Cullens. The Cullens and Bella are back, now with some new twists! Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

If you have not read 'Amusement Parks with the Cullens'

I would most strongly advise you to read it before you read this one, as it will help this story to make a lot more sense.

If you have read it:

WELCOME BACK! I am soooo glad that you liked the first enough to read the sequel! I hope that you enjoy and that this one lives up to the first…

Story Stats:

Title: Another Day, Another Park

Rating: K

Full Summary:

Sequel to 'Amusement Parks with the Cullens'.

The Cullens (and Bella, of course) are back! This time they are going to an all new amusement park for a fresh start… or so they hope… Now there are many new twists! To name a few…

Salt Water Taffy's the new rage,

Emmet's being still being perused by conductors and some other people,

A bunch of fans think Edward's a movie star,

People have started asking Alice for Autographs,

Rosalie and Jasper won't use the letter 'a',

Bella thinks she is super woman,

And Why on Earth is the green spiky haired dude afraid of her?

:Deep Breath: There's more, but you'll have to read to find out…

Warning: Please don't try any of these things at real amusement parks, and if you do… don't blame me!

Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Disney's It's a Small World belongs to well… Disney. Bella owns the alarm clock. Not me. End of Story. Well, disclaimer story…

_**Another Day, Another Park**_

_Prologue _

_It's a world of laughter,_

_A world of tears,_

_It's a world of joy_

_A world of fears,_

_It's a small, small, world!_

"Good morning, Bella!"

Bella Swan sat up quickly in bed. What the heck was going on? Where was Edward? That had been his voice just a moment ago, she's been sure of it. It had just sounded a little off… IT WAS A SIGN! Edward's voice. Disney's Theme. The Cullens were taking her to Disney World! That was way to far from home. She wouldn't do it. The only way they could get there fast enough would be to run. And she was not going to California at 100 mph slung over someone's shoulder. No way in the small world.

_It's a small world AFTER ALL_

_It's a small world AFTER ALL_

_It's a small small WORLD!_

"Good morning, Bella!"

AHA! This time Bella was able to locate the source of the noise. Her alarm clock. Curse that blasted thing; would it _ever_ give up. Bella snatched up the alarm clock and threw it across the room, closing her eyes, waiting for the satisfying crash. But there was no crash. Bella frowned.

A chuckle filled the silent air and then Edward spoke, "Now that's not very good at all. You need to break that habit, Bella. And after I fixed it for you and all."

Bella's eyes widened as she recalled the previous night.

_Flashback to the previous night, 9:00 PM:_

_Bella closed her book as the window slid noiselessly open. She watched as Edward leaped nimbly into the room._

_"Hey, Edward, what took you so long?"_

_"Just talking to the family. Carlisle and Esme were very suspicious. I don't blame them. I remember what happened last time we went to an amusement park without them…" Edward shuddered at some distant memory._

_Bella looked expectantly at Edward, but he simply shook his head._

_"Anything else?" Bella inquired._

_Edward chuckled. "Something about Emmet getting a job. I've never seen him look so scared… good times."_

_Bella grinned, picturing it. _

_"What are you reading?"_

_Bella offered the book to him. "You can borrow it if you like. I just finished."_

_"Companions of the Night?" Edward read skeptically. _

_"It's about vampires. I thought it would be interested to see how they differed from the real deal," Bella explained._

_"I see," Edward agreed, tucking the small paperback into his pocket, before surveying the room. His eyes rested on something on the other side of the room._

_He stood and walked over to it. "And what is this?" Edward asked, picking up Bella's alarm clock._

_"An annoyance?" Bella suggested._

_Edward gave her a look, "You have to have this working. How else will you get up in time tomorrow?"_

_"You can wake me up."_

_"No, I _might_ not be able to. I have some things I have to do at home. Don't worry about it though. I'll have this clock up and running in no time."_

_"Have fun," Bella said sleepily, lying back as Edward examined the clock._

_She started drifting off to sleep just as she heard Edward muttering, "I wonder if Rosalie could get this thing to record…"_

_End Flashback_

"You HIJACKED my ALARM!" Bella accused.

Edward looked nonplussed and slightly hurt, "You didn't like it?"

Bella sighed. "It was fine, Edward." She looked up at him suspiciously, "Are we actually going to Disney World?"

Edward looked shocked, "No! Too far." Then he added nonchalantly, "Besides, we're not allowed there anymore…"

Bella gaped at him, but Edward said quickly, "Someone will be by to pick you up shortly! See you soon, Bella!" And with that said, he glided out the window.

Bella rushed to the window and saw him leap off the side of the house and land catlike on the grass below. Wicked awesome.

"Uh, Bella, what are you doing?"

Bella whirled around fast. Too fast. She slipped and fell.

"I'm ok!" She managed, righting herself. Bella glanced at the window and saw bronze hair disappearing from view. Apparently Edward had heard Charlie's shocked thoughts when she'd fallen.

"Uh, nothing, Ch- Dad," Bella said. "I thought you were at work already."

"No, apparently I don't have to go in until evening today."

Uh oh. Was he going to ask to come along?

"Oh, well, that's cool."

"I thought we could have breakfast together before the Cullens came."

"That's nice." Bella said, trying to think of something better to say. She settled for, "Be down in a few. I need a human minute."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at her and Bella clamped a hand over her mouth as she realized what she'd said.

"Um, school joke. Kinda weird, but yah. Be right down!"

Charlie took the hint and went downstairs.

"Whew," Bella sighed. She could almost hear Edward's chuckle.

123456789

After breakfast with Charlie, Bella got her purse and waited around near the door.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Bella opened the door instantly.

"Wow, you're getting to be as quick as us," Emmet laughed.

Standing next to Emmet was Rosalie, waiting with a half smile.

"Come along; let's not stand around all day. Alice is anxious to go," Rosalie chided.

Bella shrugged and shouted a goodbye to Charlie, then jumped into the back of Rosalie's red convertible.

"So…" Bella started as Rosalie started the car, "How's Emmet doing with Emse's job statement?"

Emmet whimpered.

"He's coping." Rosalie said.

"Are they serious?"

"Probably not, but Emmet thinks they are. He can't decide what would be better: To spend all his time out of the house and away from Esme's job schemes or to spend all his time in the house and distract her."

Bella chuckled. Emmet growled.

Then suddenly, Emmet perked up. "Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Edward asked me to ask you if you'd eaten." Emmet snickered. So did Rosalie.

"Yep, I have," Bella said, then added casually, "Except Charlie burned the toast, so we ate my leftover cotton candy instead."

Emmet's eyes widened.

A wicked grin spread across Rosalie's face. "Don't tell anyone else that, 'kay, Bella?"

Bella shrugged, looking worried.

There was no time for any other talk, as they were now pulling into the Cullen's driveway.

Emmet jumped out like he's been electrocuted, but Rosalie lingered. When Bella got out of the car she walked up to her.

"Bella," She said seriously, "I am proud of what you did yesterday. When you jumped out of the log and bungee jumped of the Ferris wheel, that is. It took guts. Especially since you're not immortal and you could have died," Bella gulped, "So, I guess, maybe what I', trying to say is… maybe you're not so bad after all."

Bella blinked. This was more shocking then if Edward had decided to throw Jasper a Care Bear party with Cotton Candy as the only food.

"But don't expect any special treatment," Rosalie said airily and glided away, leaving a stunned Bella.

Edward rushed out.

"What did she say, Bella?" Edward demanded, looking fierce.

"Nothing bad," Bella said, smiling. "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Alice chose that time to rush out the front door. "Yes, we shall!"

The Cullens and Bella piled once more into the two cars and headed off towards another amusement park.

Author's Note: I hope that clears up Rosalie's suddenly nicer behavior to Bella! I'll try to post again soon :D


	2. Mount Doom or Still Super

**Author's Note: Hello! Thank you so much, everyone who reviewed the prologue! I made a few mistakes in the last chapter, sorry about that. One being, Disney World is located in _Florida_ not California as I typed. The other being, Emmett's name is apparently spelled with two t's in the book, instead of the one I've being doing, so now, I will write his name the correct way. Thank you and for pointing these things out!**

**Calling all readers! I need your help! It's for a side project I'm going to work on in this world type thing. It'll probably be just a one shot. Anyway, the job is to think of any job that you think Emmet should try for. It doesn't have to be one he'd like, just a job. Thank you for your help.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to put in the last chapter that I don't own 'Companions of the Night'. Well, I most definetly do not; Vivian Vaunde Velde does. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. LOTR and the name Mount Doom belong to JR Toilken. (sorry, couldn't resist using that name. I was just watching LOTR last night…)**

_**Another Day, Another Park**_

_Chapter 1 _

_Mount Doom_

_Or _

_Still Super_

"Wow. Cool place," Bella said upon seeing the chosen amusement park. It was a good size and was advertised to have a water park as a neighbor.

"I thought so…" Emmet said, pleased everyone seemed to like it.

They marched up to the entry gate, where Emmet stepped up to the window.

"Yo," Emmet said to the booth manager, who was facing the other way with his head down.

The worker turned around and Emmet took a step back in surprise. The worker was younger than him, physically.

"That's deep, man," said the worker pulling out tickets, and Emmet wasn't quite sure if he was being sarcastic or not.

"Well, err, six tickets, please, if you would," Emmet said somewhat nervously.

The teen finally looked up at him and his eyes widened. "Dude!" He said, suddenly diving under the counter.

Emmet watched him warily.

The teen popped up again, waving a flyer around so fast, Emmet was unable to see what it said.

Finally, the worker set it down on the counter top and Emmet's jaw dropped.

"AcK!" Emmet said, "Come on guys, we have to go, they already know about us, well, me, here. Let's find someplace else, BETTER probably."

The worker shook his head vigorously. "No! I want you to sign this, dude!" He handed a pen to Emmet.

Emmet cast him a suspicious glance.

"Just sign it, 'To my biggest fan, Tyler, From, Mr. Anonymous." The guy said happily.

"Wait," Bella interrupted, "Tyler!"

Tyler looked up. "Uh, yeah. Do I know you?"

"Oh, the irony," Bella grumbled.

Emmet signed the poster and then said, "Hey, wait a second. How do you know I called myself Mr. Anonymous?"

Tyler sighed. "Here's the story: I needed a summer job, so I signed up. Next thing I know, there's this warning going around about some kid doing all these stunts. I was sent over for the day. I saw some of your stunts and performances. They were so cool!

So, I started a fan club. I'm the president! I wanted to warn you that they know about you here."

"Uh, that's nice," Emmet said, sounding worried about this fan club thing. Well, all least he might have some help escaping conductors. "Could I have our tickets please?"

"Oh yeah! Here." The teen handed them their tickets and they hurried inside the park.

"Where to first?" Alice chirped, unfazed by the worker.

"How about we draw straws again like yesterday?" Jasper suggested.

"Vote," Edward said.

All hands went up today, except Edward's, for he was wondering about Bella's new claim that she was a dare devil.

"Straws it is," Rosalie said, disappearing for a few minutes. When she returned however, Alice had another idea.

"How about before we go on rides, we do a team building thing, or something to get us warmed up for the day?" Alice said.

"Like what?" Edward asked skeptically.

"How about that?" Jasper pointed.

"Hmmm…" Bella said, "It has possibilities."

Edward worried what that meant, but in the end, agreed and they head toward the climbing wall.

IN THE LINE

The wall was wide; wide enough for ten people to go up at once. Even with that advantage, the line went slow.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Bella asked.

"What?" Alice, Emmet and Edward asked in unison.

"Mount dOOm," Bella told them in her most theatrical voice. (A/N: For anyone who hasn't seen Lord of the Rings, Mount Doom is more or less a big evil volcano.)

"Right…" The disbelieving voice was Jasper's.

Emmet looked curious. "How so, Bella?"

"I dunno," Bella replied, "Just that kind of atmosphere."

Emmet looked around at the bright cheery rides, people laughing, talking, eating, the birds chirping and so forth and decided that it was the sugar Bella had eaten for breakfast talking.

Bella deepened her voice and said, "Six people. They shall be the fellowship of the ring! Ahem. I'm Arwen, the elf. Edward, you're Argorn, the human."

Edward nodded happily.

"But I wanted-" Started Emmet, but Bella interrupted.

"Emmet! You can be… Frodo."

"I don't want to be a hobbit."

"Be a _hobbit_!"

"Make me!"

"It's that or the dwarf."

"I am Frodo, hear me ROAR!"

"Close enough. Jasper, you can be… Legolas the elf, I s'pose."

Jasper shrugged.

"Alice, you'd be a great Gadriel, the elf. And Rosalie, I think you could be Eowyn."

Alice smiled and Rosalie shrugged.

"Well, that was fun," Jasper said, giving Bella odd looks. He and Alice had surprisingly never seen the movie, so had no idea what was going on.

"I need a ring." Emmet suddenly insisted.

"A ring?" Jasper repeated incredulously. "Whatever do you want a ring for?"

"To throw into mount doom!" Emmet said as if stating the obvious.

"Waste of a good ring, I tell you," Jasper said.

Rosalie shrugged and handed him a penny she spotted on the ground.

"This will do." Emmet grinned. "Shiiiiiiiny… my-"

"Don't even go there, Emmet," Rosalie interrupted.

"Ahem." Bella said.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at Bella. "What?"

"Call him Frodo."

Rosalie gave Bella a look and turned away.

"Next ten!" The worker shouted, and the group moved onto the mat.

Six people came over and hook them up to ropes that would catch them if they happened to fall.

Then they walked to the wall and on the people's commands, began climbing.

The vampires climbed easily up, trying to make it looked like if actually required effort.

Bella was doing pretty good too, actually. They were fast in getting to the top.

But what was Bella…err…Arwen planning? Edward wondered. She had sounded like she had something up her sleeve. It didn't take long for him to find out.

When they reached the top of 'Mount Doom' Emmet threw his penny over the other side, resulting in a small "ouch!" drifting up towards them from below.

Emmet shrugged, "It was for the good of the world."

They started climbing back down. (A/N: Yes, I know they just usually fall, or 'Moonwalk' down, but I changed it)

The vampires and Bella were spread out more now, anxious to get to the ground and to some actual rides. Edward, Jasper and Alice alone kept pace with Bella, while Emmet was closer to the middle and Rosalie nearing the bottom.

"See you at the bottom!" Bella suddenly yelled, and to the surprise of Edward, she threw herself off the wall.

"SUPER ARWEN ELF!"

The guy holding her rode, in his surprise, did not actually hold the rope very well. It skidded through his hands. Later, this guy would reflect and be happy he wore thick gloves. But, back to the more pressing matter…

"Bella!" Edward yelled, causing other people to notice the danger. Edward leaped after her, but it was too late for him to save her.

Bella's rope holder was slowly slowing it down so it wouldn't snap the rope.

Bella flew by Emmet and by instinct, Emmet grabbed the rope. Bella halted mid-air, bounced, and the roped snapped.

"EEEeee!" Bella yelled in possibly glee.

Rosalie, who had not bothered about the falling Bella, but held out her hand, inspecting her nails. As Bella was passing her, she casually stretched her fingers and grabbed Bella, pulling to the wall.

"Thanks, Eowyn," Bella panted.

"Nice stunt, Arwen," Rosalie said expressionlessly.

They climbed down and Edward hugged Bella before scolding her.

"What were you thinking?"

The conductor dude had come out of his booth and was walking up to Emmet.

"Hey kid! You talked her into it didn't you? And then you snapped her rope!"

Emmet groaned. "Not again!"

Edward was forced to postpone his lecture as he pulled Bella along and they and the rest of the Cullens disappeared into the crowd…

Author's Note: Hope you liked! Sorry to those who haven't seen the LOtR movie. Remember, please tell me if you don't like other movie/book references.


End file.
